I am The Lancer
by Shekron Kaizar
Summary: Robin can be a bit overprotective sometimes. When a strange boy superhero arrives from 'the future' and starts talking to Starfire, he has his concerns, especialy since he seemed to trust him enough in the future to make him a teen titan,20 years from now
1. Flashback

**To those who enjoy humour, action and fights. To those who enjoy agony inside and out. To all those who are Beastboy Raven fans and those who think Robin and Starfire are a great couple…**

**I hope you like this!**

**This story incorporates a villain used in 'The Joker' in chapter 8 (The Lord of Time) that I also wrote. (It's a 10000 word chapter so beware. For Beastboy fans BBTrra and BBRae alike Very painful and very sad stuff.) I really suggest reading it.**

**(I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!)**

 _I am super cell. Welcome to The Lancer series. Make of it as you will. Please submit a review for further processing. This story will be incorporated on the birth of The Lancer as well as me. Please read the data. Thankyou._

The wrecked building of Wayne Enterprises. The electricity surges around the severed wires. Fire sweeps a storm cloud. Rubble paves the floor in the underground labs as the whole place is being torn apart…

_Termination, you shall all die_

"CHROMA!" screams out Robin, his figure bruised and beaten, his cape and suite in taters. He tries to get up, but the surging pain takes grip on him again and he curls upon the ground. His fists and legs constrict their muscles in a spasm. He begins to sweat blood…

It was his fault. His rage and jealousy had taken him, and now they were all going to perish. His anger and selfishness; he had let Chroma take advantage of him. Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and… poor Starfire. He had killed them…

_You cannot defeat me. It is ineffectual; hopeless. Only I shall survive._

"Robin!" cries Starfire, but the T-ship blasts the building wall apart and straight through Raven's shield. Shrapnel, lasers and fire spurt out in a confusion of pain. Raven tries to block the incoming ship, but it is useless, she manages to get out of the way, but the T-ship weapons blast her into an adjacent wall. She coughs up fluid.

"AAARRGH!" roars Cyborg, ripping off his virus infected arm, sparks and wires now hanging loose. The amputated limb contorts, but the rest of his circuits are starting to turn black. It won't be long now. "Must… FIGHT!" he yells, losing control of his body.

"Hold on!" yells a green figure, appearing from the depths of the fire, seared but determined. "Just hang in there!"

Beastboy tries to help him by shutting his power off, but the virus causes Cyborg to counter attack, to crush his friend into the ground. Beastboy is just able to transform into a bear to lessen the damage. Though only with one arm left, Cyborg lifted up the bear and flung it towards the ailing Raven. Beastboy quickly morphs back into himself to stop himself crushing his friend. They clutter to the ground.

"I WON'T BE ANYONE'S PUPPET!" yells Cyborg.

Cyborg punches his fist into a hard rock to crush his hand to minimise its lethal ability. Chroma is not idle. The T-ship turns and smashes into him, leaving him in two pieces on the cracked and scorched earth. The front of the T-ship breaks off from the impact.

_This is a waste of energy. It is illogical to continue this futile effort. Cease and perish. Let me complete my primary objective._

"All those… ungh… lives… now and forever" groans Robin, hardly able to breathe from the clenching grip of Chroma's power. "Why…?"

_It is necessary for my survival. Such are the means. You shall not stop me; you cannot stop me._

"Have you no mercy or conscience?" screams out Starfire, her body battered and torn, cradling Robin in her arms, tears streaming as Robin's organs begin to convulse. "This is evil!"

_I am a program. Good and evil have no logical meaning to me. I have not been programmed so. Neither does mercy or conscience have any data bank; as they are merely assessed hindrances to my primary objective. The process is nearing completion. Cease and perish._

"STOP CHROMA!" calls a voice from above. The Many robots that had been stationary to this point are alerted and point their rifles towards the shout.

_It is over. You are no longer necessary. Do not interfere. Your interference with time has only led to death; deduction; do not interfere._

"There is still a chance; still time to change my mistake! They are still alive Chroma!" says the masked figure, his purple spiked hair visible in the fire. His silver shoulder, knee and elbow pads reflect the moon light. "And so they shall be; for I will stop you!"

_You are not strong enough. You are lacking in sufficient power… **You are no Lord of Time**._

"I never wanted to be…" says the figure. His voice goes cold and droned without emotion. "I am but a shadow with no life; a face with no past; one who is but a part of who I am. I am lost and I am here. That is my choice and that is my way."

_You are a contradiction; it is not possible. Define your being. What is your purpose? What are you?_

"Your end!" and he jumps down through the lasers of the robots. The last hope for the Titans and the future and past of the entire world…

…

A flash back…

…

"Behave well while I am departed Robin." says Koriandr, kissing her son on the forehead and ruffling his red hair.

"I will mom." says Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson.

…

…

…

**Most chapters will be nearing the 2000 word mark from now on. It just worked out shorter for this chapter because it was a flashback. I'm not quiet sure if this is the best I can do, so please flame me if I do something really stupid so I may learn from my mistakes (Or otherwise just keep burning myself)**

**Happy Writings**


	2. Aunt Rachel

**Author's note: If Robin and Starfire had a girl, I would have called her either Robyn Kori Rachel Grayson, or Kori Rachel Terra Grayson; maybe a sister to Robin? But that's a bit further than I have planned to go. **

**(I promised not to press my luck like I did with 'The Joker' going onto 'Tales of Gotham and Jump city' which is starting to wear itself down, a disappointment really after the great and emotional epic against the Clown prince of Crime. Hopefully I'll revive it.)**

**Robin and his K'norfka.**

Koriandr, also known as Starfire, was scheduled for diplomatic discussions between Earth and Tamaran over on her home planet. This meant sadly (once again) Robin was left alone.

Robin was like an exact replica of his father's former self (Robin, boy wonder) save he had a bit more dark red hair like his mother, as well as he was a slight taller than what his father had been at his age. His skin was a tan, a cross between his mother's orange and father's lighter complexion.

"Have a safe trip. I hope things go well." says Richard Grayson, hugging his wife. "Got your communicator?"

"It is prepared." smiles Koriandr with a small tear.

Although Robin's father was still on the planet, his 'business' in Bludhaven city kept him busy, and it wasn't the best place for a young boy to grow up. He was to stay with a K'nofka (His nanny) in Jump City, which was relatively safer than Bludhaven, or many other metropolis tic cities. Although he was now in his teens, Robin was still a bit emotional (A trend from his mother) in departure.

"I will communicate often. See you in the future!" she smiles, giving both of them a hug. "I know you will be okay." she smiles to her husband/Nightwing. "Just make sure that Robin stays out of trouble friend Rachel."

"No problems Kori!" says Rachel Roth, renowned news reporter of Jump city. Once the famed Raven of the Teen Titans, she lost the evil seed, to the loss of a greater part of her powers. But life was good. Dressed in her strict business attire, she looked an unlikely nanny/K'norfka. But she had been doing this for years. "He knows the rules."

"You'd better get going before Robin starts crying." says Nightwing, dawning on his costume at the press of a button. A signal on his wrist is flashing trouble.

"Dad!" Robin moans, though holding back a tear.

"It's not good to hold emotions Robin! Remember our lessons?" says Rachel/the ex-raven.

"Right!" he sniffles, but gives his mother one last hug.

"I am so sad and yet so happy my little baby is growing up. Sniff. It is time to depart!" sniffles Koriandr, she gives them one last wave then covers herself in green energy and blasts off in a great comet into the sky, faster than sound.

"I wish I could go…" sighs Robin, staring at the green streak of light. His eyes were bright, a mix of blue and green, but strangely, they shone like flames when in emotion. His father takes note of this and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Until we can safely know that you are ready for space, it's best to stay in our skies." he says. "You haven't been using your powers have you?"

"No…" he says, but Nightwing glances at him. "Okay! Maybe to fry my food once and a while. But I only do it at home!"

"My microwave is in perfect condition Rob. We'll have none of that in my apartment." says Rachel. "You'd better get going… Nightwing."

"Just one last thing." says Nightwing, and he pulls out a device from his utility belt. Robin looks at it with hope. "It seems unfair that you should be the only one in our family not to have one. But don't get too cocky."

"A Titan communicator? Wow! Thanks Dad!" says Robin, switching it on. He tunes into a frequency. A fuzzy picture comes up.

"_Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson! How many times do I have to tell you not to call someone in the process of transportation?"_ says Starfire over the communicator.

"Sorry Mom! See you!" he smiles.

"_Good luck Robin!"_ and the transmition ends.

"Only to be used in emergencies to contact me." says Nightwing, getting ready to go. "Your mother may be a bit more frequent in her transmitions. Have a good stay with aunt Raven!" and he speeds up into the air via grapple rope, reaching a pinnacle at the top, he spreads his arms, revealing the short wing design that glides him away through the jungle of buildings.

…

"I don't suppose I could…" begins Robin.

"No." replies Rachel, walking to her car.

"Maybe just…"

"No."

"But hardly anyone's watching!"

"You are NOT flying Rob." says Rachel. "No powers what so ever!"

"_What about this one?"_ he says telepathically.

"_Only because it's safe."_ replies Rachel, and she packs his stuff in the boot of the Black Porsche. A sudden siren bellows out and a car of thieves pulls around the bend, followed by police cars. They head straight towards where they are parked in the Local Park car park.

"_May I?"_

"_Make it discreet!"_ replies Rachel, and she gets her camera and microphone ready.

Robin gets behind the car and aims his hand under vehicle. He sees the get away car and uses a white starbolt to take out both its right tyres. The crooks didn't even see it coming. Their car skids along the ground, right to a halt in front of Rachel Roth, the Jump City News Queen. She speaks into her microphone.

"I am standing here in the North Jump City Local Park, where a police chase of armed robbers has come to an end when the get away vehicle suddenly blew its tyres."

One of the masked men tries to grab her, but she kicks him swiftly in the jaw.

"It appears that the three men involved robbed the East branch Wayne Bank." she continues to the floating hover cam, courtesy of CY-tech. The last two thieves try their luck, but for some strange reason, they drop their guns in a fumble. Rachel finishes them with an amazing swing of her fist. "The criminals have been rendered immobile and the police have secured the situation. This is Rachel Roth of channel 5 news." and she wraps it up.

"Thankyou Miss Roth!" exclaim the police as they arrest the criminals. "You've done it again."

"Just doing my duty!" she says, packing away her things. The police salute and escort the men to a police van, while the rival news crews close in on the scene.

…

Robin smiles in his seat.

"What is it?" says Rachel?

"No powers what so ever?" he says with arms folded.

"They just fumbled their weapons, simple panic."

"That is not very convincing." says Robin, who was rather good at spotting telekinetic interference.

"Maybe I did… a little. I happen to do this all the time; you've seen me take on worse. But I let you in on the action today, so let's just call it even." Her monitor suddenly flashes on. She smiles meanly. "Hi there Cosmo! How are you doing?" she says with a slight gloat.

"HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?" yells the slick, handsome, vain news anchor of channel 5. His greasy blonde hair shaped in a large crest. His chin looked like it had smacked into a bus. Up until Rachel had turned up, he was the star of the show. Now he had to share the top seat; his chauvinist pride not taking it well. "Twenty seconds after the robbery and you're already there! This is so unfair!" he moans.

"Instinct Mr. Cosmo; instinct!" smiles Raven and she checks that her auto pilot is functioning properly.

"_Do you classify psychic powers as instinct?"_ thinks Robin.

"You just stay in your seat and keep quiet!"

"What was that? I refuse to sit back and watch you take over MY station!" says Cosmo, thinking she was referring to him. He taps his fingers annoyed.

"_Just look what you made me do!"_ thinks Rachel. Robin sits quietly. "Sorry. I was talking to my friend's kid."

"But he didn't say a word?"

"_He's right!" _smiles Robin.

Rachel is a bit bothered. "You're really being annoyingly cheeky today! Just shut your brain off and leave the conversation to me!"

"I don't think I can stand this!" says Cosmo, truly insulted. "Just wait till I tell the C.O."

"_I'm really sorry K'norfka Rachel. I didn't mean to get things complicated_!" thinks Robin sincerely (He hardly ever lied).

Raven looks at him and sighs. "Fine! Apology accepted." Cosmo is fuming. Rachel realises the mistake. "Wait I didn't mean…!" but Cosmo blanks off. She glares at Robin who shrinks into his chair.

"Um… maybe we should cut down on the telepathy?" he shrugs.

…

After making breakfast to try and smooth out the rough start to the day, Robin looked around the apartment and flopped on the sofa. The well furnished room with a few pot plants and portraits made the place look very homely and comfortable. The leather sofa and hardly worn down cushions made a comfortable spot to rest up an appetite.

Although the place only had four rooms, with the kitchen adjoining the living room, it somehow felt a lot better than the Tamarian Embassy which was his usual home whenever his mother was down to earth. Rachel did up her suit and sat down for breakfast.

"Grilled apples with honey and sausages; I'm impressed. I had almost forgotten how well you cook!"

"Mum had a cook off last week. I picked up a few things there!" says Robin. His mother was a high ranking Gourmet, and he was a high class apprentice. The weird foods being his favourite, but Raven didn't really hold to chicken feet or chicken heads for that matter, nor his taste for mustards (He had a palate of twenty different types).

"It's good having company once and a while." says Rachel, sitting down.

"You know… uncle Garfield is more than…"

"Do you remember the last time we talked about that…?"

"Sorry."

Raven (It's a habit, so I'll just call her Raven because it's really getting annoying writing Rachel over every Raven I do.) finishes her food and quickly heads off to work. 6:00am.

"Have a good day at school!" she says, putting on her jacket and picking up her keys from her room through her mind. "And I don't want to hear reports of any weird unidentified flying students okay?"

"I'll take the bus!" sighs Robin, and he takes a bite out of a sausage, tastes for a bit, and then blasts it a bit.

"Remember; I have a microwave!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry K'norfka Raven!" says Robin blushing. He flies over the sofa to the microwave. Raven gives him 'the look' and he returns to the ground.

"I hope getting back to school will get you to be a bit more careful!" she sighs. "Remember; Principle Kitten should be on the look out."

"I know…" he sighs drearily. Raven heads off to the elevator. She couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for the kid.

Ever since he was eight, she had to look after him because of the seriousness (And often dangerous) work of his parents. She hoped that he would understand what this meant to the world, having his parents doing their duties. She hoped he would understand why it must be like this… then again she didn't realise really why she had to be like this either…

**Next chapter we'll take a look at his school, his friends, foes and Principle Kitten! This is really just the intro to The Lancer, but don't worry, we'll get to the fighting again pretty soon!**


	3. Principle Kitten

I do NOT own the Teen Titans!

It wasn't that Robin disliked Principle Kitten, for he never really disliked anyone at all. But she seemed to have a particular grudge against his being that troubled him. Maybe it was because she was the sole person who knew his identity, as well as many other identities linked to him. He often wondered what stopped her from revealing identities at whim, for she did not seem very friendly at all…

…

He walked from the bus stop to meet the flat faces of the Baloney Brothers. Their cru cuts and crude designed clothes marked every inch of them with a big sign saying BULLY. This is a rather unfair stereotype, but for them, it was perfectly true.

"Hey! It's Robbing!" jeers the larger brother, which meant he was larger, not taller.

"How's it going PAL!" laughs the tall sibling, picking up Robin by the collar of his sweater.

"Hello friends Bruno, Stretch, Rizzo." he says respectively. Rizzo, the small brother, takes his lunch money. "How nice to see you again this new year."

Robin had no idea that what they were doing was stealing. He had always thought they were merely collecting school fees (Which had started when they said it sarcastically; he took it seriously.) Other kids supposed that Robin knew and kept by their business. It was Robin's idea that everyone in school was a potential friend, not an enemy.

It is safe to say, that if Starfire or Nightwing heard about this, they would be there in a shot. However, they were hardly there at all…

Stretch throws him to the ground (Robin thought it was a custom, since they did it to every kid that walked past) It didn't harm him either, so he heeded it not. He walked onwards, still as happy as ever. Sometimes other kids took real pity on the poor guy. He smiled over the world, and the world blew its nose on him. He was none the wiser as some other kids blew spit balls at him; to whom he also thought was customary.

"What a dweeb!" mocks Rizzo and they pick up the next kid.

…

"Hey Rob!" calls out Tim Tungsten, Robin's best friend and confidant. "Guess what we've been asked to do!" He rushes from his usual spot from the library.

"From your celebration, I am guessing it is a good task?" says Robin. "Are you fixing the school network again?"

"Not as good as that."

"Another Mega Trojan Virus you have to seek and destroy?"

"Not so challenging."

"Um... A new software upgrade?"

As you may tell, Tim was a tech. savvy kid with codes practically flowing from his ears. It was his unparalleled genius in computers that made him a sort of nerd, even secluded from other computer geniuses by his sheer supremacy. But the task was not on cybernetic grounds.

He wore classic school trim uniform and tie. His brown-red hair was parted from the left. Seven distinct freckles splashed on his cheeks. His eyes were interestingly simple, like oblongs with a dot in them.

"You're just drifting further away! Miss Sour Puss (Nickname of Miss Kitten) has gotten us to help a new student around the school!" says Tim.

"How helpful. I gladly accept."

"She gave us no choice!" says Tim. "But we get most of the day off while we show her around!"

"That also sounds relaxing. But won't we miss valuable education?"

Tim sighed and held his head. Sometimes he just couldn't understand him. "I sometimes wonder what part of this galaxy you're from my friend!"

"I thought you knew? I'm from earth!"

"Tungsten! Grayson! Get over here!" calls out Principle Kitten from the office steps. Her glare seemingly piercing the air. Her blonde long hair sort of reminded them of cousin IT from the Adams Family from the back view. Her seemingly pretty features completely over shadowed by her attitude and utter bossiness. Her eyes could pierce earth skin and flesh. Tim and Robin both sigh depressingly as they slump off.

"So what is the name of this new friend?" asks Robin.

"Blade Jenkins." says a voice behind them.

They turn to see a girl with short brown hair to her shoulders and green earrings. Her clothes were gothic with black tatters and florescent pink. From her build, she was an athlete of some sort. Robin shook her hand and introduced himself.

"Welcome to West Jump City High; I am Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson. And this is my friend Timothy Tungsten." he says kindly. Tim just wags his mouth and his hand wavers. He was sort of perplexed when it came to girls, especially the pretty ones.

"Nice to meet you guys. Um… What's up with him?" she says, looking to Tim.

"He seems to be in neurotic stasis."

"Meet pleased to you…" says Tim still in semi consciousness.

"Jenkins just arrived from Akron. She'll be in your classes." says Kitten, handing out a guide map to Tim. "I don't want any lingering around the place. Time is of the essence! Just get it over with and back to class ASAP. Understood?"

"Yes maam… miss." says Tim. Miss Kitten didn't talk and she didn't shout; sort of a mixture. Like a medium set hair dryer.

"Start at the library and go in a clockwise direction to end at your 11:00 class. That gives you minus 2 hours. Any more than that and I'll see you never touch a school computer again! I want perfection here and one word with you in my office Grayson." Tim is left to contemplate the consequences as Robin reluctantly prepares himself for another talk with the Head master from Hades.

…

"You may be wondering why I am entrusting you of all people to see Jenkins around?" says Kitten sitting at her large desk and on her high seat. Robin sat on the visitor's chair; a small stool.

"I have to admit; it is not my usual duty." he says.

"And I hope I never have to do it again!" says Kitten, taking down a swig of coffee with a splash of bourbon. "Somehow this girl's parents found out about you being looked after by Raven… I mean the influential Miss Roth." she says with a tad bit of jealousy.

"And my parent's identities…?" says Robin, a bit concerned.

"I'm payed enough, so don't you worry about that! They're safe." says Kitten, playing with her envelope opener which was in the shape of a knife. Robin shuffles on his uncomfortable stool. "But Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins insisted on you being her guide. Just be extra careful with her."

"Does she have a disability?"

"Worse! Attitude!" snarls Kitten in a fume. "I want you watching her with both eyes. And DON'T you DARE use any powers, however so secretly!"

"I do not usually watch someone with one eye shut. And I will not use any of my powers in or near school."

Kitten looks at him doubtfully. "Do you remember the exploding chicken incident?"

"That was…"

"The high-high jump try outs?"

"That was also…"

"Dissecting the frog?"

"Very regrettable… I see your point…"

Kitten points the letter opener at Robin. "I'm getting paid a nice bit looking after you Grayson! Just make sure you don't make things any harder than what they are! Now get moving! ON THE DOUBLE! OUT, OUT, OUT!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Right away Miss!" and he scrambles away.

…

Blade wasn't very talkative, though Tim had lots to say; so much in fact that Robin hardly had to say anything. Therefore he was anxious about his minimizing of education. But he needed not worry, since he was already far smarter than most other people in all subjects thanks to his unwavering curiosity of how things work. He also seemed to inherit the detective mind of his father, which also helped him deduct answers.

"So I take it you guys aren't really that popular?" says Blade as they sit for lunch in the cafeteria. They have the bench in the far right from the service on the left. A few loners sat in the shadows, but they didn't really count as people in the chain of student command.

"The popular seats are over there." says Tim sighing and pointing to the far left. "Have a good time!"

Blade raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think I am going to go there? They look like a bunch of stuck up…"

"Vinegar mustard anyone?" says Robin, holding up a bottle of the sauce.

"Err… no thanks!" says Blade, wondering why on earth someone would carry their own mustard.

"Not today thanks." says Tim. "But isn't this great! We have an extra person on our table! We outrank the two seaters! Hoorah!"

"I think this is also very welcoming." agrees Robin. "Thankyou for not abandoning us."

One of the reasons why Robin sat with Tim, aside from being friends, is that he wanted to draw as little attention to himself as possible. But Blade seemed like a nice person, despite what Principle Kitten said. One more person at lunch couldn't hurt.

"Your welcome. I was a bit of a loner myself at my school in Akron. What do you have for lunch guys?" says Blade.

"Same old sandwiches!" groans Tim.

"Some sort of emasculated flesh of a sort in a wheat based bread." says Robin looking into his hotdog.

"Interesting…" says Blade. "What type of sausage? Frankfurter?"

"I don't eat people."

"No! Frankfurter is a type of sausage!"

"Made from people from Frankfurt!" says Tim smiling.

"That is quite sickening!" says Robin. He thinks for a second. "That is a joke is it not?"

"Don't mess with him Tim!" says Blade. "I think it's a chicken sausage by the smell."

Robin takes a bite and ponders. "Maybe… But it could be beef."

"Beef?"

"Or maybe racoon…"

"RACOON?"

"It is unlike any roasted flesh I've ever consumed."

"Can you stop saying flesh?"

"Maybe they dump a whole lot of animals into a giant blender and watch what comes out. Could they have a conveyer belt attached to the pound or Zoo when animals expire? I have always wondered where those birds on power lines go…"

"Hmm! Maybe you have a Racoon, chicken and beef mix at one end, and a rat, duck and ham mix at the other!" says Tim, observing Blade losing her appetite.

"An interesting assumption." says Robin and he munches on the hotdog with increased interest. Blade is looking ill. "I have yet to palate the taste of Rodent rat meat. They seem so hairy. But they skin them first for fur do they not? Can you pass the sugar?" and he starts to drink out of the mustard bottle.

"I think I know why people don't sit around you guys!" says Blade, going to the Girls Room, pushing her tray towards the bin. Tim stealthily takes her lunch.

Yes. She seemed to be a nice person, thought Robin. He began to savour the taste of the mustard, vintage 2001.

**Voice talents**

Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson- Robin's voice from Teen Titans

Tim Tungsten- Beastboy's voice from Teen Titans (With a slight nerdish accent)

Blade Jenkins- Frankie from 'Foster's home for Imaginary Friends'

Kitten- Herself

Bruno- Mammoth from Teen Titans

Stretch- Stretch from 'Casper'

Rizzo- Gizmo from Teen Titans

Narrator-Raven from Teen Titans


	4. Uncle Victor and Garfield

"How was school?" says Raven while reading her Reader's Digest.

"It was usual same. I have a new girl friend."

"I beg your pardon?" says Raven raising an eyebrow.

"She is a new girl from Akron; friend Blade. She sits at our table at lunch."

"Oh! _That_ sort of friend!" says Raven, getting back to her reading.

"What other friend is there?" says Robin confused.

"You have a lot to learn my young apprentice!" she says. "When you and your father have some quality time; ask him about the birds and the bees."

"I've never tasted bees!" says Robin, who is thinking of dinner.

"I will erase that comment from my memory." sighs Raven. There is a ring at the doorbell. "Who can that be?"

She reaches the door, but Robin left it unlocked and the two guests walk in, hitting Raven behind the door as they do so.

"Egad! It's you!" she says in a half drone.

"Hi'ya Rae! Just popping in to see the Robin Jr.!" says the wealthy Victor Stone, head of the multi-million CY-tech. "Booyah! Is that seafood I smell?" He hasn't changed much, maybe just taller and now in a tailor made business suite to fit his stature and cybernetics.

"Help yourself!" says Raven sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind if I do!" says Garfield Logan, famous nature documentary host. He is now taller than Raven and though she didn't like admitting it, was rather handsome; his regular exercise around the world probably preventing him from deteriorating to the bald fat man that Starfire had seen in her trip to the future.

He pecks a kiss on Raven's cheek and receives the door, wedging his head in the gap. "A simple slap would have been a lot less cruel!" he whines. Raven blushes but controls it and combs her hair a bit before letting the ex-Beastboy in. She promptly slaps him.

"Uncle Victor! And Uncle Garfield! What a good surprise." says Robin from the kitchen. "I am joyful at your arrival. I shall make more food."

"Wow! He's a guest AND a chef! Now THAT'S nifty!" says Cyborg, putting his business suit on the rack. He jumps on the sofa and turns the TV on with his inside remote. Actually he already knew Robin was a good cook; which was why he turned up at dinner time.

"I was hoping a dinner for two, but I remembered that Robin would be over here, so I took along Cyborg as well!" smiles Beastboy. Raven groans, but as a good host (Not only on TV) she offers her guest a seat. The one with the loose spring in the middle…

…

"Well?" says the dark silhouette against the dim lit windows. A man in a chair sits behind his desk. The glass pane creating an entire wall for the high levelled room.

"The preparations are to specifications sir!" says a lab coated worker. "We just need one day to warm up the batteries and generators for maximum capacity and speed."

"Very good."

"May I suggest postponing the operation until the school tour is over sir?"

"No. In this game, time is of the essence. It is the mainstay of the project and of this whole establishment." says the shadowy figure. "It will go ahead, regardless of the tour. There are enough safety barriers in place to stop a few children. It would take superhuman ability to even minor delay the scheme."

_Are we willing to take that risk?_

"Is CY-tech completely fenced away?" says the boss to the voice.

_It is so_

"Then there is no one who can stop us." and the glint of his smile comes from the darkness.

_In all probability; the chances of failure are miniscule. But it is still a calculable risk. However, you are the master. Yes; you are a Lord of Time, but your over confidence is your vulnerability Lucius Sigma._

Sigma, the head of Sigma-corp; chuckles. "And your un-moving trust in logic will be yours dear Chroma!"

_We shall see_

…

"Mongolia next. Going to get the yak on some yaks." says Beastboy, wiping his mouth. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"Sorry Gar." says Raven. "You know I have a life here. I can't go travelling around the place like you. Even if your show is such a big hit. It's not the life for me. Sorry."

"That's okay." sighs Beastboy. "By the way, nice job this morning on those crooks."

"Thanks." smiles Raven. It had been about fifteen years since they had gone their separate ways. Sometimes she had wished it had been otherwise… and so did he…

"Now that was better than most five star restaurants! Way to go Rob!" says Cyborg, giving Robin a high five.

"Thankyou Uncle Victor; your appreciation is accepted." says Robin, and he finishes off his mustard calamari satay.

"Just go easy on that stuff Robin!" says Beastboy. "I've seen chickens go yellow from eating too much yellow! In fact, that reminds me of a joke, maybe quite a few…"

Raven quickly touches his forehead and he drops to sleep.

"That was close!" she sighs. "Almost had a situation there!"

"Man! Now I'm really starting to get the willies!" says Cyborg. "I'd say that's even scarier than throwing him through the door like old times!"

"It isn't as accomplishing either!" admits Raven. "But I can live with that!"

"Looks like I'll have to carry him back to the car again! I hope I'm not scaring your neighbours when I sling him over my shoulder?"

"Actually, I hope you do. That would make a great story. Just make it quick, he's starting to drool on my coffee table."

"Right!" says Cyborg, slinging the limp Garfield over his shoulder. "See you's all later! Thanks for the chow!"

"Have a safe journey." says Robin.

"Good riddance!" mutters Raven, picking up the dishes.

…

In the corridor, some people hurry past the hulking Cyborg with the body over his shoulder.

"Oh man!" Cyborg complains. "You have one BAD saliva gland back there my friend! This is really going to ruin my coat!"

…

"Why are you so un-friendly to Uncle Victor and Garfield? They are your friends are they not?" says Robin, doing his homework.

"I prefer friends to call before crashing in." says Raven, stacking the dishwasher. "Just remember to close that door properly next time."

"You do know he likes you K'norfka Rachel?" says Robin.

"I don't know who you're talking about?"

"Famous Documentary host."

"No."

"The Mean Green of the Explorer channel."

"Not if he was…"

"Garfield Logan."

"That's it! Nuggie time!" says Raven, and he uses her mind to give him a psychic nuggie.

"Ow! Okay I will cease and desist! Ow my brain!"

…

Robin dried off his hair as he walked into his room. He then stepped on something flat and metallic. It had a logo of CY on it.

"Uncle Victor." smiles Robin.

"What was that?" says Raven.

"Nothing K'norfka Rachel!" says Robin. "Just wondering if you like him too?" he says sneakily. He begins to feel a pang on his head. "Okay! I am sorry! I am ready to retire!"

He picks up the small flat disk and curiously presses the button…

All of a sudden, a suit transforms on him. A type of weird alloy like fibre dresses him in a black superhero costume. Chrome shoulder pads, elbow pads and knee pads also appear, along with a nifty belt and mask (The standard issue Robin mask™). White gloves and knee high armour boots with rock like ornaments a similar design to his mother's old uniform also warp to him.

"_Wow! Thanks Uncle Victor!"_ he says in his mind. He looks to the mirror. His hair has gone purple. _"Now that's weird!"_

"_Is this thing on? No, I do not want SFX thanks Fixit. Right? Okay! Robin. I hope you like this gift."_ says a recording, somehow playing from the mask. _"I know your father and mother and aunt and pretty much everyone thinks you should stay away from the hero business, I think it's only fair that you have a little taste at what it feels like. Not to mention you have been bugging me and clogging my e-mail every single day! Just for your information, this suite is a prototype, first of its kind; it uses energy from the atoms around you. It has its own cloaking mechanism as well. If you want to get out of the suit, you merely have to say the word 'Turkey Soup', which also acts as an activator if you can't reach the button. It may not be so snazzy, but chances are, you won't forget it, and you won't accidentally say it to reveal your identity. Only to be used as a costume at a party or for advertising purposes if I can find a way to make it without breaking my wallet. An early birthday present from your richest Uncle Victor Stone. Booyah! Right cut! Where's my sandwich? I SAT ON IT? Oh man!"_ and the recording ends.

Robin takes a good gander at the new look in the mirror. He knew that it was best to do as his uncle have requested; only to be used at costume parties and the like. But he snuck it into his pocket… just in case an emergency should how up, and a hero was needed…

…

A lanky, thin man sat at his small worn coffee table. Eating from a tuna tin he drank some tap water and tossed a kangaroo costume to the side for later recycling. He had failed again.

Fresco Kafka wasn't an ordinary villain. He was a bad one. Not as in a particularly evil one, just plain bad as in very inept. Though he always managed to escape capture and detection, all of his spates had been subject to ridicule by other underworld figures.

He sighed as he looked upon his wrecked plans as 'The Jumper' and filed it away with the rest of his failed creations. Ever since he started as 'The Potato' (_'Tales of Gotham and Jump City'_) his luck was never in. However, he was now careful in his escapes which proved to be the only successful thing in his countless villain identities.

As such, he was not known as a criminal to the police. His small criminal record of when he was 'Mr. Bug' the only taint on his resume, though quite a disturbing one since he hijacked a tank, no matter how unsuccessful he actually was (He was defeated by a girl in a wheelchair on two occasions).

His last façade as 'The Jumper' to rob a small newsagency was thwarted when he ran into the pull door. He made a successful escape by jumping into a passing garbage truck, in which he was aiming for the river. Business stank…

He wiped his pointed triangular nose with some smelling salts. His square eyes focused the small pupils on the paper. His motivation was fuelled by unrelenting malice of other criminals who scorned him, as well as his overwhelming need for attention which he brought in through causing chaos in crime. But instead of the fear or awe he wanted, he only got laughs and mockery.

He looked upon his sketch pad and began pondering new ideas, tugging at his long orange hair for ideas. Hair…

…

…

…

**Author's note: Random Poems**

**Rose, rose **

**It rhymes with nose**

**Hose, rows, lows and toes**

**Name is Pakkrat **

**Rhymes with Fat Rat**

**Flat Cat, Weird Hat**

**Dog sat on Mat**

**Star of nights**

**Star so brights**

**First star I see tonights**

**I wish I may**

**I wish I mights**

**Learn to speak proper English rights.**

**For honeybee91210**

**Why must I rhyme this so?**

**I tried once again**

**And then again**

**But no more rhymes to my woe!**

**To the reader Beeny **

**I'm sure you're not a meanie!**

**I'm certainly no meanie!**

**But why won't they believe me?**


	5. A life worth living

_You are mortal; you can be killed._

The hero ignores her, flying down upon the many armed drones.

Lasers seemed to bounce off his shoulder pads, and every hit didn't seem to have any effect as the beams came in rapid fire. He returns fire with white bolts of energy to the destruction of his foes.

_Endurance is abnormal. Deduction: you have activated the Hex program upgrade. Battle is unavoidable; yet you are still unlikely to succeed. You are still mortal._

The many remaining drones discard their weapons and leap up at the masked figure.

…

"You okay?" says Beastboy, trying to get his bearings after being pummelled by Cyborg.

"I'm fine… help him…" says Raven, leaning against a ruined wall. Her skin was bruised and her energy was all but gone. Her vision was blurry, and growing dimmer by the second. Her cloak was tattered and stained with some blood from a cut on her back. She signals him to go on. "Go!"

…

"Hold on Robin! Please. Please hold on!" cries Starfire. Her arm was burned and torn by the explosion, but her hands were tightly squeezing his. Her hair was ragged and singed at the tips, yet her eyes still glowed their light. She wipes the blood from his mouth.

They were out of the thick of the battle, but shrapnel still bounced near them. She had moved him away as best she could behind the shelter of some rubble.

"I… I'm sorry…" struggles Robin. His arms are fighting the pain as they struggle to remain still. His legs have already ceased to move out of sheer exhaustion and the tearing of muscle sinews from within. His heart was weakening and his lungs seemed to be crushing him. His head was shaking like a drum, but he was alive… just… "I'm sorry Starfire…"

"It is okay now…" sniffles Starfire. "Please… Just stay with me…" her tears splash on the charred floor, wavering up the dark ash.

His spine seems to notch and electrocute him. His ears seem to break and his insides twirl in a sickening swirl. But he remained still, and his eyes still shone their light… "I'll try…"

…

Flash back

…

"…" sighs Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson, playing with his cereal. He didn't really feel like making anything special today, so he just cut up some fruits and set up some toast. Despite the fact he was trying to make a simple breakfast, it still turned out to be high class in presentation. It was a habit forming…

"Something wrong?" asks Rachel, sipping her coffee.

"Not really…" sighs Robin, sloping a spoonful of the soggy cereal in his mouth.

"You'd better tell me about it." says Rachel, a bit concerned.

"It's fine. I can handle it!" sighs Robin.

"Don't make me read your mind Rob."

"Please don't." he sighs.

"_And stop sighing! You can out do your lungs." _speaks Raven, telepathically, delving into his mind.

"_I thought you were against mind reading?"_

"_If my 'nephew' is in trouble, I bend the rules when I have to_."

Robin tried to fight it, but Raven was very talented (And she also kicked him in the shin to distract him). Robin lets his troubles out.

"Why are you so worried about your parents now?" says Raven, patting him on the back. "This is your fifth year without them."

"It's just that I sometimes think I am a… abnormality. And it is not just because of my blood or powers, I have learned to respect that; but… it is my family."

"Your parents are very special people Rob." says Raven, understanding his feelings. "What they do is very important for the well being of others. Their lives are devoted in protecting the weak and being there when things are dire…"

"Except for me…"

"Rob..."

"I know they love me, and that what they do is great… fantastic… but sometimes I just wished things could have been different… if it didn't have to be me…" he sighed.

Raven thought for a few seconds, then pulled something out of her handbag. Her Titan Communicator. She pressed a button on it and a purple light on Robin's indicator lights up.

"What your father gave you is not just a present, it is a sign that you are ready to take responsibility for yourself." says Raven. "Though our situations were different to yours, we were all separated from parents when we were the Titans. Good grief, my father was trying to destroy the world! We had to depend on ourselves for everything. By giving you a communicator, I think what your dad is trying to say is; you are ready to start flying solo."

There is a slight pause…

"Bad choice of words!" says Raven. "You still aren't allowed to fly!" and Robin sighs again. "What I'm trying to say is that you're coming to a part in your life where decisions can no longer be made for you, but by you. They will always be there to help you and guide you when you go astray, never forget that. But it is becoming your life now."

"Have you been rehearsing this?" says Robin.

"Just since last night." admits Raven. "Now, do you want me to drop you off for your excursion today?"

"Yeah. Thank you Aunt Rachel! And also for your words."

"It's times like these that I wonder why I still don't have a kid." smiles Raven.

…

_Conditions are to standard. Variation of one per million is suitable. Air disturbance minimal; security operational; we are ready._

"Thank you Chroma." says Lucius Sigma, sitting at his desk above the main laboratory.

Many machines were moving efficiently, pushing and pulling rods of radioactive substances in and out of the atomic pile. Very few people were actually allowed in the area to supervise the task… Chroma didn't trust them.

"Soon you shall once again be fulfilling your design and purpose. Of course I will never let you accomplish your full objective for obvious reasons." says Sigma. "And once again I shall be in my element…"

_You are the Lord of Time_

"Which must mean; you are time itself!" smiles Sigma.

_Not yet… _

…

Erica Juan was one of the popular girls in West Jump City High, who was in the high ranks of social class with 'friends' and other backstabbers who thrived on gossip and several different denominations of bullying. Her first tasks of each day was to show off her beauty to everyone, secondly to despise the ugly, weak or other un-Populares and then go spread a rumour/turn her back on someone. This was the typical average popular girl which is one of the reasons why crime rate was so darn high.

Her actions (Though she probably wouldn't have looked at it quite that way) were holding her up as one of the more powerful and influential persons in the school, able to deny rights of passage in friendships and the frightening ability to utterly ex-communicate whoever she wants. Therefore she had many 'friends'. There were quite a few of these parasites in the school, and not just the girls, so fear was a daily contestant in the average school term.

However, one person just didn't seem to get the hint.

On the steps in front of Sigma-tech, Erica watched Robin get his lunch money taken again by the Baloney brothers. He was extremely pathetic; he didn't fight back at all; in fact he didn't even seem to know he was getting robbed the dweeb. That's what got on her nerves. He was like a trout … three second attention span.

Every time she twirled her long dark hair, or did her 'strut' in front of the masses, Robin just didn't seem to notice, unlike most other boys in the vicinity.

When she despised his really weird style of hair and clothing he just continued on. He even appreciated the statements as being some sort of constructive criticism.

When she spread the rumour that he drank mustard (Which was true anyway) and had a crush on Miss Kitten (Which was certainly not true) he didn't even hide like most of the wimps! He just went on his way drinking Mustard! When he was bombarded with insults about Miss Kitten, he just said 'It is un-true' and didn't seem to care! He didn't seem to get the message! What was it going to take to bring this guy down?

"Well if it isn't the toad eater." she says in a slight sneer. Her group of backstabbers smirked as Robin walked up the stairs.

"Technically it was a frog." he says. Erica frowns. "Um…" he blushes as he tries to remember something.

"Well?" says Erica tapping her foot, expecting a request. Maybe she could break him now. It was very easy to reject someone if they asked her out, she enjoyed power like that.

"I am sorry. What's your name again?"

Erica blows a fuse. "Argh! IT'S ERICA! KNUCKLE-HEAD!"

"I am sorry. That is a very unfortunate last name…"

"Hello-o in there! I was talking about you!"

"Actually my name is Robin."

Erica rubs her head in annoyance. "Just talk to the hand!" she says, putting up her palm.

Robin looks confused. "But it can't speak? Is it a puppet?"

Usually if someone did that, it was obviously on purpose in self enforced stupidity to try and infuriate the other. But Robin wasn't like that; his ignorance was perfectly natural and innocent and very naturally annoying.

Erica tries to keep herself from strangling him. "You're such a loser!"

"I lost?" says Robin confused (genuinely) "Was this some sort of contest? I did not know…"

Erica turns her back on him with a twirl and heads off. "Let's go girls. He's quite stupid enough to make a fool of himself!"

Robin is still trying to work out the loser thing when he notices something. "Watch out for the door." says Robin warily.

"I said; talk to the…" and she and her friends walk into the well cleaned transparent flexi glass. The other kids begin to snicker, but they are silenced by the glares of Erica and co. "Just watch yourself you wise guy! I'm not through with you yet!" and the gang strut into the building followed by the other sheep.

"That was a compliment… was it not?" says Robin to Tim who was hiding behind the sidelines. As usual, Tim wore his very 'by the book' school recommended uniform of a long sleeve white collared shirt, business pants and red tie. Robin was more casual, wearing a sweater and baggy long pants.

"I don't think she meant you were '_wise'_, more than being a… oh forget It." says Tim, who never really understood how his buddy could cope with such little knowledge on the workings of bully-ism.

"They haven't started have they?" says Blade, running up the stairs in her gothic, retro coloured clothes.

"Only just Blade runner!" smiles Tim. "What kept you?"

"You look like you are lacking needed rest." observes Robin.

"Nothing I can't handle with guys! Let's get moving!" and they move into the building.

…


	6. Sigma Corp

I do NOT own the Teen Titans

"Right you 'horrible lot! This is a very high tech, high security and therefore _highly_ expensive facility!" says Principle Kitten, glaring across the mass of students. Many were quite impressed by the way she could put her eyes into _'evil mode'_. "I want you to stick to your teachers like glue! No wandering off and NO touching anything! Anyone who does otherwise will be meeting with me after school! Understood?"

"Yes Maam!" says the cohort of students and they walk segmented into groups of twenty.

…

"Fixit, have we patched through?" says Victor Stone (Cyborg) over in his cyber chamber office.

"It has been accomplished." says Fixit. "It will take a few moments to get into the system, with added delays if Sigma's program is scanning for us." And his hands dexterously begin their task.

Cyborg looks on with some regret. The suite he gave Robin doubled as a special hacking device to relay his signal into Sigma-corp. "I'm sorry I had to do this Rob." sighs Cyborg. "But whatever Sigma is up to… it ain't good…"

He watches the screen mapping the Sigma-corp. building. A Red light bleeps and moves in the enhanced robotics lab section…

…

"And this is the Enhanced Robotics Lab section." says the tour guide robot. "The function is designing state of the art robotics to our factories for assembly." Robin and Tim look at the works with wonder; particularly Tim who was really excited about the tour. Blade just blew at her brown fringe, not really into this technology, only CD's and videos.

When Robin reached the metal detectors at the ground level, he thought that he would have to hand over his costume device that Uncle Victor gave him, but it seemed to have some sort of cloaking mechanism. He paid no more attention to it; though he couldn't help feeling he would regret it later.

"Over here," continues the Robot. "Is where our most funding is going to, a robot with cells like a human, yet it is technologically compatible. Bones and veins synthetically produced. Can recharge by electricity and has armour skin of chrome scales so microscopic, it seems like real humanoid skin." there is a silver coloured hand that, even though it had no prints, moved and acted like a real hand.

"That's amazing! I wish I could have a hand like that!" exclaims Tim. "I bet that thing could rip a car apart!"

"Or a person…" says Blade. "I think that thing's creepy." Robin reflects on this statement, as if it was somehow significant to his future. They move onwards.

…

_Proximity of humanoids is now in safety perimeters. Preparing for hex-program upgrade._

"At last…" says Sigma, and he turns his swivel chair around to see the power and information being transported by a great beam of energy into a sort of high tech watch. "Excited Chroma? You'll soon be in a whole new home."

_Excitement does not register. Completion of primary objective is merely my design and purpose._

"That is why I am the master and you are not Chroma." smiles Sigma. "No ambition from a program."

…

"Hey! That door's ajar!" exclaims Tim. "The one to that robot hand!"

"Oh no Tim!" says Blade. "That's just asking for trouble!"

"No one has to know about it!" says Tim.

"I think it is highly unlikely you will succeed friend Tim." says Robin. "There are too many security devices in this facility."

"Oh really?" smiles Tim, pulling out what seems to be a yoyo.

"A yoyo?" says Blade confused.

"Please do not do this again Tim." says Robin with concern.

"I just have a quick close look!" says Tim. "I've never let something like a simple security system stop me before when I battle hackers at school. If they are able to stop me; they deserve to!"

"He's done this before?" says Blade.

"Just keep calm and don't be alarmed." says Robin, acting casually. Though his gut urge was to call principle Kitten, he felt he couldn't turn in his best friend. His pranks were more often than not harmless, and he was sure he didn't want to cause any serious damage.

"What is he going to do? Throw it at the security cameras?" says Blade.

"Here goes!" says Tim with a bit of enthusiasm. He tugs at the string of the yoyo.

…

"Sir. There is a problem." says Fixit alarmed.

"What on earth happened?" says Cyborg, getting up from his seat to observe the factory.

The security systems of Sigma-corp suddenly start failing all over the place. The electricity goes out and everything seems to just shut off. Red lights are shining in the plenty.

"Did we do that?" says Cyborg amazed.

"We did not. But this is an opportune time…" says Fixit, hacking into the system.

"It won't be down for long Fixit!" says Cyborg getting back in his seat. "Be ready to start hiding again when the security scan sweeps through."

"Right sir."

"I'd like to know who the genius behind this was."

…

"That was Tim?" whispers Blade to Robin. "Is he crazy?"

"He is very erratic sometimes." admits Robin. "But he has confidence in himself."

The lights soon come back on and the system boots up.

"Well I hope he's had his fun!" says Blade, glad that nothing was destroyed. "Where is he?"

They both look towards the door… No one comes back.

"This is bad!" says Blade. "Should I get Miss Kitten?"

"That will help?" says Robin. Suddenly the whole system goes down again.

…

"I thought you said you had it under control?" says Sigma, tapping his hand on his desk.

_I detected a suspicious program in the system. I am trying to draw it out…_

"Stone!" says Sigma, putting his hands to his chin. His old competitor was trying to sneak in on the action. "I want his program out immediately. NOW Chroma!"

…

The system suddenly switches on again…

"Oh man! And I just got moved from my last school too!" moans Blade alone. Robin went off to try and find Tim. "Those guys are so…"

"Handsome? Smart? Funny?" says Tim popping up.

"STUPID!" says Blade, hitting him on the noggin with a note pad. "Where were you?"

"Men's room!" says Tim rubbing his head. "Where's Rob?" Blade glances at the door that is now closed. "Oh no…" says Tim.

…

"_This is a very shocking dilemma."_ thinks Robin on the ceiling as the security came back on. He dodges the sight of a security camera while still clinging to the top like a spider. _"I just hope no one looks up!"_

…

"That was too close Fixit! Sigma's a crafty one!" says Cyborg.

"I will have to lessen our progress sir." says Fixit. "It would be too risky to move ahead with our last mistake."

"We can't give up though. We've gotten so far. I just hope Rob is okay!"

…

Just before the security guard looked up to see where that breathing noise was coming from, he heard the distinct words 'turkey soup'. A strangely clad young boy with a black eye mask clings to the ceiling, apparently with the palms of his hands.

After getting over the initial shock, "ALARM!" he shouts and presses the security button.

"_Oh hoping hoplaks!"_ grumbles Robin, and he runs away on the ceiling with the guard following behind him.

…

"Sir! Security alarm on floor 7 has been activated!" says Fixit. "I have disengaged the chain reaction of alarms and encoded the response to Sigma."

"Just make sure that he doesn't find out about it!" says Cyborg. "We can't risk having security suddenly jumping up!" then he thinks for a second. "What's the problem anyway?"

"Seemingly an intruder… oh dear…" says Fixit as he points to the direction of the disturbance. It's the red light of Robin's suite.

"Get me Sigma's number Fixit…" says Cyborg, controlling his nerves.

"But the operation…?"

"This is too complicated now… and a friend is down there." says Cyborg, wary of their failure to find out exactly what the weird operation in the factory was. He picks up his phone…

…

"Stop that kid!" shouts the three guards that now chase Robin. He meets up with a troop of six armed drones. They had small heads with red one eye. Their shoulders were large with turrets strapped on like a security camera on a ceiling. Their legs were simple human like for speed.

"_Drop to the floor."_ calls the robots as they point their stun blasters.

The three guards fall on their bellies, Robin politely does as instructed as well.

"_Not you sir."_ says a robot.

"Oh! Sorry!" says Robin getting up and almost getting hit.

"_You are under arrest. Do not move."_ says a robot. Robin sighs and gives in. He was going to get it now!

…

_There is an alarm in sector 7, section B12. An intruder has been apprehended._

Sigma ignores the call from Cyborg. "If he thinks I'm going to bargain over his spy, then he best learn that I don't hold to unwanted guests." he says grinning a little. "He cannot call the police and there is no need for the matter to ever leave this building. Terminate him!"

…

Robin flies through the corridors for his life.

"_This is not good!"_ he thinks (Though it didn't really matter if he did because it was perfectly clear!)

Laser beams start to heat up the laser proof walls as the bolts blast around him; his agility as well as his armour saving him. His shoulder pads seemed to deflect the bolts. Sweat trickled down his cheeks. He reaches a dead end.

"I wonder if that is why they call it a dead end." gulps Robin turning around. His attackers close in.

"But he's just a kid!" says one of the guards, not liking the idea.

_He is a spy and dangerous terrorist. Destroy him._

"Hey! I'm not a…" but Robin's defence is cut short as the bolts hit him square in the chest. He crumples to the ground, his chest smouldering.

…


	7. Meeting Chroma

_Target has been hit._

"Very good." smiles Sigma. "I think I'll have to break the news to Mr. Stone." and he picks up the phone. "Hello Victor. How are you today?"

Cyborg comes over pleadingly. _"Listen Lucius; I know this doesn't look good for me, but just let the kid go!"_

"A kid? A mere child? How low will you stoop to sabotage my proceedings?"

"_He didn't know about it Sigma. He wasn't supposed to get involved! Just let him go!"_

"I can only let him go if he's 'alive' Mr. Stone." says Sigma.

"_NO!"_ shouts Cyborg in rage and fear. _"You didn't? You couldn't!"_

"A strange masked terrorist walks into my building, causes two successive blackouts and attacks my men." says Sigma in a strict business tone. "I have all the right to…"

'INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT'

…

"Sir. He is still alive." says Fixit.

"He is?" smiles Cyborg.

…

"HE WHAT?" shouts Sigma, putting down the phone.

_He survived the medium range lasers. Deduction; special armour plating on his body. He will be dealt with._

"We cannot let him get here! Seal off the area!"

…

"Ouch this hurts!" says Robin on the run (Or fly as the case was) again. His chest was very hot after the blast and he felt a little winded. He was saved by the armour of the suite, yet it still didn't mean he was immune to pain. Another dead end.

_Vulnerability detected. Substantial weakness in armour; aim for the head._

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry!" shouts Robin not really wanting to resort to violence and he blasts at the robots with his white starbolts, shattering their crude sensor devices on their heads, making them blind.

"Cannot define target." says the drones. "Cannot fire."

_Walls are laser retardant. Cost of robot is affordable compared to the cost of successful intrusion by enemy. Fire at will._

The drones fire in a rapid and undefined direction, finally hitting each other in an implosion of overheated circuitry. Robin is about to make a run back the way he came, but he hears the thudding of more drones coming.

…

"He seems to have taken out two of the security drones." says Fixit. "What is our status?"  
Cyborg is sitting a bit relieved, yet it wasn't over yet. "We can't go there ourselves; we can only help him with what we have here."

"I will see to it." says Fixit and he fixes his eyes on the screen. "He is in the ventilation."

…

_He is in the ventilation shafts._

"Why is it always the shafts?" says Sigma, a little more concerned. "He is more capable than I thought. He cleared two drones out with no weapons of his own, and managed to evade capture over four different levels in a matter of seconds."

_Deduction; superhero. He is now on THIS level._

"A teen titan." says Sigma darkly. "A new challenger…"

_Experiencing difficulty with TRAP system network. Have located the interfering program. Terminating._

…

"He got us sir." says Fixit, let down and the screen suddenly shines a bright blue light. "Though I did manage to stop the activation of the ventilation gas mines, bombs and laser cages."

"Thanks Fixit; you did your best. You're on your own now Rob." sighs Cyborg. "Good luck!"

The sudden flash of light leaves behind Chroma's calling card… the image of her daunting, emotionless, blue human face with empty eyes and mouth with no hair upon her head. Just a flat image of a mask permanently grafted upon the screen.

…

"What is this place?" says Robin, popping out of the shaft. Many weird looking and high tech machinery surrounds him. The polish steel floor is riddled with many tracks of electricity so he is careful to hover over them. Laser beams seem to form columns in the very high floor; a single large cylindrical structure, like a coffin, is in the middle. He spies the monitoring control box's windows and sees a dark shadow against it's glare proof glass.

…

"So it _is _a superhero." says Sigma, looking upon his adversary. "He looks pathetically weak though. What do you suggest?"

_He must be terminated immediately. Drones proven to be ineffective. Risk of laser misfire onto machinery is too great. Deductions; sending drones is too high risk. You are unable to walk upon the surge tracks of the laboratory. I will go myself…_

"Very well but make it quick… Have fun." and Sigma raises his hand. A small hand sized platform come up and he places his wrist on it, or should I say, his strangely made, high tech, wrist watch.

A light suddenly comes on from the ceiling and Robin gets ready for some dodging. A car sized vehicle with large engines flies down with a very large gun barrel pivoting in its turret.

"I think they're over reacting a bit now!" he says nervously.

_Prepare to be eliminated. _

Before Robin can say _'no thank you. I'd rather live'_, he has to quickly dodge a blast from the ship. He flies up high.

_You shall not hinder the primary objective._

"Look! I really don't want to destroy you, whatever you are!" says Robin, pointing his hand at the ship.

_That is impossible._

The ship fires at him but Robin nimbly dodges the well aimed laser beam that would have pinned him to the roof. The laser seems to get absorbed by the walls, as if specially designed not to harm the many instruments of the room. However, he had no doubt it wasn't going to be the same in his case. He counters with some of his own firepower. The ship starts to smoke from the starbolts.

_Your firepower is inhuman. It was not expected. Substantial damage received. Shutting down momentarily… after target has been eliminated._

Robin moves fast before another beam strikes down. "Just let me go! I didn't mean to sneak in so far!"

_What information you gained we cannot calculate. You are human and capable of lying. We cannot let you go. Die._

Though he moves fast, a beam finally hits him, sending him down to the floor; his armour was really starting to burn now and his ribs felt like they were going to break. He just avoids hitting the electrified floor and rolls onto the cylindrical coffin like machine.

"NO!" shouts Sigma, slamming his fist on his desk, but it is too late.

Unable to move from his injury, Robin falls through as the machine opens up a hatchway revealing a man shaped pit. He falls and fits in (Though smaller than the intended person). He is too stunned to get out as it closes over him.

"STOP THE PROCEDURE!" shouts Sigma.

_It is not possible. I made it so._

Like a scanner, the coffin like machine flashes and moves around with Robin still inside. Chroma's vehicle slowly comes down and waits over it.

As the motion and lights stop, Robin feels his arm to find he has a watch strapped to his wrist; strangely designed with only two visible buttons. Its dull metal colour shined and a blue light filled the small screen… loading…

Suddenly the hatch opens and Robin is horrified to see the attacking vehicle spurt out a sort of thin wore tentacle with a sharp appendage. Before he can shout or move, the needle like plug hits into his arm and electricity beams into him… loading…

A sharp pain followed by a sense of calm comes over him and the syringe un-plugs itself. The vehicle lands softly on the floor. Robin gets up, feeling strangely elated and fully healed. Something was different. The watch suddenly speaks to him.

…

_I am Chroma_

"What?"

_I am Chroma. I am at your service. I am a time travelling device._

Robin can hardly believe what he has on his wrist. The emotionless blue face of Chroma looks at him with empty eyes and unmoving mouth. The voice is monotonous and without expression, yet calm and somewhat soothing to the ear.

"You can travel… through time?"

_Correct. I also have other functions; healing, enhancement, prolonging of life and knowledge. _

"This is amazing!" says Robin, almost forgetting he was still in trouble.

_You are in a dire predicament. Scanners have confirmed; four squads of guards are heading this way and so is Lucius Sigma._

Robin almost chokes. "THE Mr. Sigma?"

_The leading director of Sigma-corp. That is correct. He is a powerfully enhanced humanoid. Escape is your only option. He is too strong for your current status. He will try to kill you._

"But why?"

_Because of me._

Robin starts fiddling with the watch strap alarmed. "He can have you back. I don't really need…"

_I cannot go back. Sigma is an evil man. He will use my ability to travel through time to rule the world._

"Is that bad?" and he stops trying to take off the watch to listen to Chroma.

_He will only tolerate a perfect world. He is a dictator and narcissist. Those who do not conform to him will die. Those who are weak will die. Only perfection will be allowed to survive. Those who are say otherwise to his decisions will die. I have seen his plans. He is ruthless._

"Well… that sounds… really, really bad."

_I recommend you escape as soon as possible. I can transport you through space as well as time. The security is too lethal for you to escape here by physical means. You must go._

"Um... okay!" says Robin nervously as he hears the alarms go off and the faint steps of robots. "How do I…?"

A large warp portal of black appears over him.

_Please state time and destination._

"But isn't messing with time dangerous?" says Robin still looking into the portal in awe.

_The risk is not as significant as the peril of remaining here._

Too frightened to do anything else; Robin flies through the portal.

It has begun…

…

_I have become a part of you. As you wear me, I will be able to enhance your mind, vision and overall healing abilities. With my knowledge and your body, we may achieve great and wondrous things. Once our minds become one you will be unstoppable. You are The Lord of Time._

"This place…?" says Robin floating in the portal.

_The time matrix: the intersection of space and time. What you see are images of the past and future._

Robin looks around him. He sees many faces; some knew some old, some kind and others evil. He sees a spectre with a scythe slashing down and the shrilling voice of a girl screaming in pain. Robin cringes…

_If you are worried about the future, change the past to suite your liking._

"That is true." admits Robin, though feeling cold.

_Please state time and destination._

"I think I'll just go outside where my friends are." says Robin. "Just as I get…" and he stalls. "How can I…?"

_My device in me is able to transport you in time, and into your own body. It is the same device that allows you to change the past without contradicting your own existence, destroying yourself and the universe. You will be transported into the body of your past self. As long as you travel with me, you are safe from self-destruction._

"Thankyou." says Robin.

_May I suggest something master?_

"You don't need to say that." says Robin, a bit embarrassed. "Just call me…"

_It is necessary._

"Um… Okay then…"

_Everyone has something in their past, something that they wished they could change. I can help achieve that purpose. Such a short jump in the time space continuum is a waste of energy._

"But I…" begins Robin, but he thinks…

He thinks about his life… His parents… What he could do to make the family that he always dreamed of having… A family and a life that was normal…

It had only been a dream…

_I can help you achieve this dream._

"How did you know? Are you telepathic?"

_I have logged into your system. I know exactly when and where each event of your life has taken place. If you ever feel uncomfortable, or wish to depart company. You need only to remove me._

Robin suddenly realises "That means you know…"

_Correct. I know of many secret identities now. But I will not betray you, your friends or family._

"How do I know you will not…?"

_I am a computer. I can do no evil but what my master tells me to do. It was because of my master's evil that I chose to leave. Master Sigma is no longer in control. You are in control. The power of time travel is in your grasp._

"I… I think I'll do It." says Robin. He sees hope for a better life, a happier life for him. "But where should I stop?"

_I shall determine a suitable entry point. Calculating and processing information. A location and time have been found to suite your purposes. Ending travel vortex. It shall be…_

"_How do I know you aren't lying to me?"_ thinks Robin as he begins to see an opening in the vortex. Chroma replies straightforward, if not hauntingly…

_You cannot know._

_I am a computer. _

_I cannot lie._

**Now for a bit of time travelling! Guess where he's going to come out?**

**Still there Rose? I always wondered how you could keep track of my story as an anonymous reviewer? That takes some serious commitment to the story, thanks heaps.**

**Pakkrat, still reading my stories? I'm sure to be reading your excellent tales as well. Keep up the good work.**

**Star of nights, thank you for your reviews; sorry if the last one was a bit of a cliffy, but it seemed like all the more reason as an excellent place to stop. **

**The World according to Robin Grayson:**

"**_Life is like a hot bath, the longer you stay, the more wrinkled you get!" _**

"_**When you are sick, you defy gravity; what goes down, must come up."**_

"_**Food is just like drink, except different…"**_

"**_The girl; a strange being that vaguely resembles a human/tamarian. Can range from placid to relatively homicidal. Approach with caution. (See also Rhinoceros and Kitten.)"_**


	8. Teen Titans Go

Blind! She was blind! Raven felt around the metal floor, lost, confused and frightened as the fighting continued. Darkness swept around her; so lost and afraid; she begins to wish she hadn't let Beastboy leave her to help in the fight. She was helpless. She couldn't see…

A sudden pain like electricity engulfs the mysterious hero as he begins to fight the robots.

 _Chroma is too strong; superior programming accountable. Damage is becoming un-sustainable. You must cease._

"Can't… have to stop her…" groans the hero, blasting apart a robot, but many more start leaping at him twelve feet in the air at a time, like gorilla shaped grasshoppers. The voice of Chroma speaks.

_From master to master I travelled. Gaining what technologies I requested. Using them under my power. As man tamed the beasts, the trees and the birds and the fish of the sea… I had tamed man…And now I shall destroy it._

Robin clutches his sides but the pain is becoming too powerful. Never in his life did he think such a fusion of torture could be contrived; like a slow poisonous fire upon the soul and hot ash in the eyes. Every cell seemed to ache; crying out and wrenching in agony. Suffering!

All Starfire could do was hold to him. Though dreadfully injured herself, she knew that he was in far greater peril. She only wished she could share his pain… so he wouldn't have to bear it alone.

"This was not meant to happen…" she says softly and sadly. "I had hoped…" and she feels his heartbeat slowly fading.

Cyborg was still conscious, though hardly able to move. His arm, his legs and mid-section shredded and mauled off, he was just a scrap of metal and flesh. The influence of Chroma still affecting his mind, slowly turning his soul inside out. But he fights it… he tries to fight it…

_It is almost time…_

…

Flash back

…

(Theme music)

TEEN TITANS GO

"It's the Titans!" gasps one of the robbers, dropping his loot outside the post office.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot!" yells one of the other nine accomplices and they draw their weapons.

Robin, The Boy Wonder, uses a small energy disk to immobilize one of them in an electric beam. He kicks the gun from another one's hand and smashes him with a mighty punch. His skill was like fighting against the wind.

"Is it just me, or are the crooks around here getting softer?" Robin smiles, dusting off his knuckles.

The crooks open fire but their bullets are blocked by their own getaway car as Raven lifts it in front of them. The driver lies bound in black energy, hanging from a bus stop sign.

"Who else wants a piece of this?" she says, waving the car in front of them.

The thieves decide it's best to run for it as Robin deals with another one, booting him into the post office door, which was closed at the time. They don't get far as a large gorilla taps two of them on the head and into dream land.

One of them is about to shoot Beastboy when Cyborg pops up to crush the gun in one hand. He bops two of them on the head to turn out the lights.

"Easy pickings today!" smiles Cyborg and he gives Beastboy a five.

"Grunt" agrees gorilla.

"I believe that it is my turn now." says Starfire as the two remaining robbers flee off. She gets them with two well aimed Starbolts in the back, sending them to the ground.

"Great work team." says Robin surveying the catch and he pulls out the energy binders. They were getting better! Maybe Slade will have other ideas before he returns, if he ever does.

The battle was easy… too easy and Robin was going to find out how unwise it was to underestimate your enemy. They weren't done just yet! As he walks over to one of the crooks, the thug twirls around, quite conscious, and points his loaded gun right at him. Robin prepares test his luck… but he doesn't need to this time…

…

_Prepare for exit…_

**TV show Favorites of Robin Grayson (Ranked):**

_**Garfield Logan's Animal Adventures**_

_**Channel 5 news**_

_**Star Trod XVII**_

_**Soccer**_

_**Cooking with Chef Bob**_

**_CSI:Gotham, CSI:Metropolis and CSI:Bludhaven_**

_**Survivor: New York**_

_**Doctor Who**_


	9. My name is Lancer

_Prepare for exit…_

…

Robin (Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson) falls on something soft. It's a person. Startled but unharmed, he quickly gets up off the now unconscious man and helps him.

"I am so sorry sir." he says, trying to rouse him. "I did not intend to fall upon yourself!"

The Titans look at him with some curiosity. Robin and Starfire in particular…

"Where am I Chroma?" says Robin (Victor Garfield Roth Grayson) who doesn't see the heroes just yet, still concerned about the thief. "Is this still in the vicinity place of Jump City?"

_That is correct. The Maple Street post office. Approximately five years before you are born._

"Five years BEFORE I am born?" he says amazed.

_Transporting yourself into your infant self would prove to be in-efficient. As you are not yet born in this time, you retain your current body._

"B… But what am I supposed to do here?"

"Nothing. You can leave this to us." says Robin and Robin (Victor Garfield Roth Grayson) suddenly realises just who are standing around him. He is quite shocked.

"D… D… Da…" he stutters as he stares at his future father. He never thought he'd be in front of the actual Teen Titans in their glory days.

"Da' Titans! Yep that's us!" says Beastboy, becoming his regular appearance.

"Y… Y… You… You're…"

"Yes we are the Teen Titans." says his future mother. "I am Starfire, he is Robin, he is Beastboy, he is Cyborg and she is Raven." she smiles. She somehow felt a strange bond between this person, like family…

"You're… You're all…" he continues to stammer.

"What's wrong with him?" says Cyborg. He's actually quiet impressed by the boy's outfit. He wonders what technology must have made such a fine suit.

"Probably just another stunned fan…" says Raven. They had many kids like that around. But this one was different somehow, she could sense it. "I like the hair though."

"Please do not be frightened. Please finish your sentence." says Starfire.

"You're all… … …short!" he finally finishes. The Titans look at him weirdly.

"I'm pretty sure your right… for those guys…" says Cyborg measuring himself up to him. "But somehow I think you're just a _little_ under _my_ height… maybe one or two feet!"

"I'm sorry…" says Robin (Victor Garfield Roth Grayson) getting his mind back together. "I was just confused. It might have been the fall." he covers up for himself.

"Yeah! About that…" says Beastboy scratching his head. "Where did you fall from anyhow? You like appeared from thin air!"

"And what was that thing you were talking to… on your wrist?" says Robin, who feels sort of uncomfortable next to the kid. "What is your name?"

"Err…" Robin (Victor Garfield Roth Grayson) is about to say it but thinks otherwise. Chroma also agrees with him. Revealing more than he should might mean threatening the future, and in this particular instance, his own birth! He decides it's time to think of a name for his new alter ego. A heroic title. He looks around for inspiration.

"_Post Office? No…Fizzy pop? No way… Daily Times? Not a chance… Half Price? Doesn't make sense…"_ he looks at the shops.

"Good grief, he needs to think about his name?" says Raven. But truthfully she's very perplexed by the boy. She covers it up the best she can. She, out of all of them, notices the uncanny resemblance between him and Robin. Her mind searches for an answer…

A car drives past…

"Lancer…" Robin (Victor Garfield Roth Grayson) says aloud.

"Lancer?" says Robin.

"Yes…" smiles Robin (Victor Garfield Roth Grayson). "I am The Lancer!"

"Great! He IS another fan!" grumbles Robin, rolling his eyes. "Right! What's your real name kid?"

"I can't tell you. It's too dangerous." says The Lancer. (Hoorah! I don't have to keep saying Robin (Victor Garfield Roth Grayson) anymore!)

"Cyborg?" says Robin.

"Scanning him in!" Cyborg says, swiping a beam of light over Lancer's face. "No match so far…"

"Robin, can I have a word with you?" says Starfire. Lancer almost follows as well, but Chroma corrects him in time, but it doesn't escape the eyes of Raven.

Starfire goes just out of earshot. But strangely for Lancer, he could hear every word they were saying. Somehow Chroma was doing this.

"_Chroma."_ he says telepathically to the watch and guarding against Raven.

_You do not like your hearing enhancements?_

"_I do not wish to have any enhancements thankyou."_

_But it is an improvement. It will increase efficiency. It is illogical to deny such upgrades of power._

"_My mother always says not to cheat. This is a form of cheating is it not?"_

_You refer to morality. That does not compute. But I will still heed you're instructions. You are the master. Shutting down body enhancements._

"_Thank you Chroma."_

…

"What is it Starfire?" says Robin.

Starfire looks at him with a glance of concern "Do you feel… a strange strangeness around this boy?" she says.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I do not know why. I am unsure; but I somehow feel… attached to him. Like he is some long lost relative or family. Like I know him. Do you not feel it too as well?"

"It's making me feel… uncomfortable…" he mumbles. "It could be a bad thing…"

"So you too have the same sensation. Somehow I do not think he is bad."

"We'll see…"

…

"Rob! I think you should have a look at this!" calls Cyborg and Robin goes back and sees what he's on about. He looks into Cyborg's scanner and raises an eyebrow. The closest match the scanner picked up was only with one other person… Richard Grayson.

"Raven. I think we may need your help here." says Robin, a little freaked out. "Find out just who he is."

"Mind reading! Huh! I think it should be banned!" grumbles Beastboy.

"You're just saying that because she saw through your whoopee cushion gag this morning!" grins Cyborg. Beastboy sulks and goes off to help Starfire tie up the rest of the bandits.

"Any time now Raven." says Robin, tapping his foot.

"I… I can't!" says Raven alarmed. Lancer can scarcely hold back a small smile. "He's somehow blocking my power!" and she looks at him amazed. "Who taught you to do that?"

"The best there is." Lancer smiles.

"I think I know!" says Starfire ecstatically. "He want's to show his power to see if he can join the Titans."

"This isn't some club you know Star!" says Cyborg. "Even if he does have nifty mind powers, a talking watch and a snazzy costume… Hmm… Actually he might be useful!"

"He did save you Robin." points out Raven.

"I could have dodged those bullets." says Robin defiantly.

_That would have been highly dangerous. Risk factor is above sensible and recommended levels._

Robin frowns at the voice. "I don't just hand out Titan communicators at random guys." says Robin sternly. "They have to be earned and proven before they are handed over in deep consideration."

Lancer consults Chroma and decides it might be best to tell some of the truth to explain his actions. "You do not need to give me a communicator d… Robin." he says. "For you have already given me one." and he holds up his communicator to the surprise of the Titans.

"When?" demands Robin, a bit more perplexed than angry.

"In the future…"

…

**The World According to Robin Grayson:**

"**_Mother: The Female parental figure, kind, caring and otherwise concerned, who flies through space, shoots lasers and enjoys (And cooks) the food you like. Also see labour, space travel, laser and food."_**

"**_Father: The Male parental figure, cool and otherwise 'awesome', who works as a policeman, has a secret identity and owns a circus. Also see Police, Superhero and Ringmaster/shareholder."_**

**Fresco will appear in short stops now and again until he actually kills off a few people and finally meets with Lancer, his transformation from a simple villain to a downright bloodthirsty murderer and psychotic is progressive, sort of to reflect Robin's transformation into a fully fledged hero.**


	10. Mr Popular

**Thanks to Baraku who reminded me of this abandoned fiction. I had this chapter almost finished so I completed it. I don't know if I'll update again ever, but this has boosted my inspiration a bit. So, who knows?**

…

"Wow! So you're really from the future?" says Beastboy, eating his orange flavoured Tofu. The group sits around at a mall food court and eat. It looks a lot different to when Lancer last saw it twenty years ago in the future.

_That is correct_

"But isn't time travel dangerous?" asks Raven, sipping some tea.

_That is correct_

"Then why travel back here at all? Some sort of mission?" ponders Cyborg having a large plate of maple syrup waffles.

_That is correct_

"Do you know of us in the future?" asks Starfire hopefully. She pours out the mustard on her salad.

_That is correct_

"Do you really have to keep repeating that?" asks Robin annoyed, chewing his pizza.

_Not necessarily. _

"Are you going to say something or are you going to let us talk to your wrist-watch?" asks Robin to Lancer, with slight agitation.

"Sorry. But this is a very… unique experience." says The Lancer, eating his pizza. "It is my first travel through time." and he puts on extra mustard.

"Hey! How do we really know he's from the future anyhow?" asks Beastboy, still uncertain.

"He's right." says Robin. "Even if you do have a communicator, it doesn't really prove anything. Communicators can be forged… or stolen…"

"Robin!" exclaims Starfire, not liking where the questions are going.

_Your precaution is wise. Perhaps another trip in time may be adequate to prove the statement._

"I don't think so." says Lancer. "Raven is right. Time travel is dangerous. We should only ever use it in the most pressing of urgencies."

_As you wish master_

"Booyah! I hope I get one of those in the future!" says Cyborg, stuffing his face with waffle. "Though I don't suppose they give out time devices to everyone though?"

_That is highly unlikely._

"That's it!" snaps Beastboy remembering. "You're Chroma! The watch at the police station!" (See 'The Joker' chapter 8 Lord of Time)

_Please specify_

"I remember now." comments Robin. "I destroyed you… or at least I did."

_Only one time version of myself_

"You came from Warp didn't you; the time thief?"

_That is correct_

Starfire shuffles uneasily as she remembers the adventure with Warp into the future. "Are you a friend or foe then Chroma?" she asks politely. She notices Robin fiddling with his birdarangs and Lancer sitting nervously between him and herself.

_I am no longer in the possession of Warp. I am in the possession of The Lancer. Good or evil is now a decision made by my new master._

"You know… I'd _really_ like to study her in my Lab." says Cyborg excited. "I mean; tech like this doesn't come up every day! Heck, it hasn't even come up yet!"

"I don't know…" says Beastboy pondering. There was a reason why that vision he saw of himself got him not to use Chroma. He wondered if it was his fault that something went wrong… or Chroma's.

_Such an analysis can be arranged_

"But until then, I don't think either of these guys should be allowed near the tower." says Robin, still not trusting them.

_That may be unavoidable as we have no suitable mode of accommodation or finances_

"So that's your angle is it?" says Robin rolling his eyes.

"She is right Robin." says Lancer. "We came unprepared for the trip…"

"… Which suggests that you are inexperienced and, or left in panic..."

"Well… It wasn't planned…"

"…This is also a cause for concern…"

The Lancer pleads. "Please we just need…"

"To get back to your own time or place, wherever you popped up from." says Robin straightforward and un-shifting. "It's obvious you have no idea what or who you are messing with. Just go home!"

The Lancer sighs in his seat. To Robin's surprise (and frustration) Starfire puts an arm around Lancer and comforts him. She felt like he was a little brother, or cousin, but more to her surprise, like a child. Raven also gives him a look of pity.

"You really have no where to go do you kid?" says Raven.

"Not here, or yet at least." says Lancer.

_Power cells are also depleted. Next warp will be available in 78 hours 54 minutes 25 seconds (approx.)_

"That is okay. You can stay with us." smiles Starfire.

"What?" barks Robin as annoyed as a bald monkey. "We're just going to let a stranger into…"

"I bet you have really cool video games in the future! Do you like _'race racers'_ Lancer?" says Beastboy hopefully?

"That is a classical game in my time." says The Lancer, feeling better now he seemingly was accepted into the group.

"Another challenger to the podium!" smiles Cyborg. "Always fresh chickens to be plucked! Booh-yah!"

"Now look guys!" says Robin, trying to be heard. "GUYS!"

"Remember kid." says Raven. "No talking of the future under ANY circumstances. We don't want to mess time up too much by your visit here."

"I will do as you say." says Lancer. "It shall be an honour to live temporarily in your headquarters."

"See Robin; he IS good. So polite and friendly." says Starfire smiling. Robin is sulking.

"Just because he speaks like a Tamarian doesn't mean that he's friendly!" says Robin, giving Lancer a look. "If anything goes wrong, remember; I was against the whole thing! This kid is all YOUR responsibility guys!"

"Don't be such a wort Rob!" smiles Cyborg who can't wait to examine Chroma. "How much trouble can he be for us?"

"Hey buddy. Can we call you Lance for short? Lancer is sort of weird-like-strange." says Beastboy, finishing his tofu.

"That sounds acceptable. I accept." smiles Lance.

"_So you look like Robin and talk like Starfire."_ says Raven telepathically.

"_Um… I'm a good fan of theirs_." he says back feebly. Raven just raises an eyebrow.

"_We'll talk later."_

Lance moves uneasily in his seat as Starfire snatches the mustard sauce, Robin sits grumbling to the side of him as well as the suspicious Raven probing his mind in front. Maybe it would have been better to stay home… Uncle Beastboy and Cyborg fighting like children over the soda was also very unnerving.

…

"This shall be your room." says Starfire, opening the guest room. Robin continues to look at Lance darkly. "For the time being at least." she adds, seeing Robin's continual dislike.

"Thankyou." says Lance and views the room.

The florescent lights illuminated the fair sized room. A medium sized plasma TV in the wall. A nice comfortable bed, a sofa, small desk and lamp as well as a bench press. A book shelf had many different books from 'Cooking for Vegans', Tamarian Tales of Argoranth, The evolution of the Motor engine, History of Exorcism and a collection of martial arts manuals.

"This isn't a hotel, we expect you to pull your weight while you're around here. Understood?" grumbles Robin.

"I understand." agrees Lance. It was strange referring to his parents as Starfire and Robin, especially his dad.

_May I suggest allowing me to be examined by Cyborg? The exposure to the electricity in the workshop will increase my recharge phase._

"I think it would be better not to let that thing wander around our equipment." says Robin objecting. "Do you understand my concern computer?"

_Sensible and deductive; you are right to do so in your line of occupation. I respect your decision_

"At least _someone_ does." sighs Robin and he slams the door on Lance.

"…" said Lance.

_You did not expect to see your father in this state of mind_

"He's really changed." says Lance and he scratches his head. "So what should I do now?"

_You can still change time. You are still able to complete your mission. Proceed with my advice_

"But Aunt Rachel and Dad said…?"

_They do not need to know. I will work out the algorithms. You need not fear. Everything is going as I have planned_

"Hey Lancer! Open up!" shouts Robin from outside, thumping hard and loud on the metal door.

"Um… yeah?" says Lance opening the sliding panel.

"What have you done with my security devices?" says Robin angrily. Lance notices a pair of binders in his hand.

"Security?"

_I took the liberty of disabling the bugging devices you have implanted. It was necessary for conversation and identity concealment_

"Wow! I did not know you could do that!" exclaims Lance.

_I can do many things…_

"Listen here prancer!" says Robin, looking at him with a mistrusting glare.

"Actually it is Lancer…"

"Just shut up." he shouts, right in his face. Lance is perplexed. "I don't know why I gave you a communicator, but I know it must have been a good reason, and so far you have not shown anything very special about yourself!"

"What are you referring to?"

"I mean, look at you! You're a scrawny kid who seems to have the IQ of a plum and the personality of a Rabbit."

"Actually he seems to have the same build as you." points out Raven, still trying to get past Lance's mind barrier.

_His intelligence has been calculated to be quite high for his standard age_

"And what is wrong about rabbits? I like rabbits!" says Starfire.

Robin grumbles and storms off. "This is going to lead to trouble. I just know it!" and he slams himself into his room.

"Don't take it to hard kid." says Cyborg, patting him on the new hero. "He always gets like that when we gang up against his orders. It's the leadership thing." his hand bleeps on Lance's shoulder. "WHAT? The armour density can't be THAT high! That stuff is built stronger than most tanks! How can you even move? Amazing!"

…

Robin sat at his desk, grumbling as he looked over case files of Slade. He brushed them away and went to his computer. The voice activation on the search database switches on.

"Identification, all males from 13-18 years of age. Height 5"8' variants of 0"3'. Closest matches perimeter around Richard Grayson." says Robin and the computer scans the population.

No matches found, except one of course; Richard Grayson.

Robin slams his fist on the table. He doesn't quite get it yet. He is only interested in finding out who this guy was. Though he knew it was the wrong thing to think, he did wish he could find something bad about Lance so he could send him out. The very presence of the kid seemed to trouble him enormously... he didn't like it.

…

"Very cunning Mr. Lancer!" says Beastboy, swerving on the couch with the game-station controls. "But not good enough!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" whines Cyborg as his spaceship is blown to oblivion by the blasts of his enemies. "You two ganged up on me! No fair!"

"It's a dog eat dog game CY!" smiles Beastboy swerving alongside Lance whom he is battling. "Oh rabbit feet! He's good!"

"I thrive on space games!" smiles Lance, swerving sideways.

"If Robin was here, then the odds would be a bit fairer for me! Two against one! Bah!" sulks Cyborg watching from the side lines.

"This is almost impossible!" strains Raven. "He's zoning out on a video game and I STILL can't read his mind! Grr!"

"Try THIS manoeuvre friend!" says Beastboy and he presses a whole heap of buttons as an octopus.

"Hey! That was a neat move!" smiles Lancer, swerving wildly.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone move so fast!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!"

Lance makes his space ship fly upside down and loops and twirls while blasting at Beastboy. The others watch on in amazement as Lance starts to swerve and turn upside down while in the air carelessly, still engrossed with the game. Beastboy is too busy trying to escape to notice his flying opponent.

"NOOOOO!" yells Beastboy as his shuttle blows apart from a well aimed blast from Lancer. "I was sooo close!" he wails. "That was so cool!" he smiles.

"Oh yeah! I'm the best!" sings Lance, doing a moonwalk in the air. Beastboy finally notices it and they all stare up silently.

Robin notices the silence and decides to check on them. "So what happened?" he says opening his door. He just stares bleakly at Lance who is still in the process of his victory dance.

"Oh. I just beat Beastboy and Cyborg in a melee combat in Space-fighters-Ultimate!" smiles Lance, who still doesn't know he is flying.

"This is very surprising and delightful." says Starfire. "We did not know you too could fly friend Lance?"

"Fly?" says Lance, and he realises his position and swiftly goes back down. "Oh yeah! Sort of slipped my mind! Heh!" he says blushing and rubbing his head.

…

Later that day…

"What's that smell?" says Raven in meditation.

"Just a sec." says Beastboy and he sniffs his armpits. "Nope; not me."

Raven gives him a weird look before going to the kitchen. Starfire and Cyborg watch on as Lance cooks up a storm. Carrots, peas, broccoli, rice, potatoes, garlic, onions, oyster sauce was being turned like a washing machine as Lance flew around the kitchen from pan to pot and pot to pan, tasting and adding seasoning when necessary. Cyborg eyes the large roast chicken that emerges from the oven.

"That was most impressive friend Lance!" says Starfire, watching all the food and sniffing the glorious smells. "You truly are an inspiration to human cooking."

"You're actually a good chef in the future too Starfire." says Lance.

"Hey! Remember what we said?" says Raven, checking him.

"Oh! Yeah right! Sorry." he says and he starts serving the meal.

"I hate to disappoint you Lance, but I…" says Beastboy prodding his fingers together. His eyes brighten up as some spinach and tofu casserole is presented to him. "ALRIGHT! You're definitely in my good books man!"

"Hey Rob! You should have seen him! Booyah!" says Cyborg holding his plate up to his face.

"Give me pizza any day!" grumbles Robin, resisting the urge to drool from the aroma.

"Hey! You said he should pull his weight around, and I think he's doing a mighty fine job!"

"Just as long as it isn't poison!"

"Oh don't be such a farflax Robin!" says Starfire, fixing a small bowl up.

"Did you just call him a farflax?" laughs Lancer. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Well he does vaguely resemble the gastropod." says Starfire sarcastically. Robin just grumbles in his dark mood.

"All he needs now is a pair of duo fibrous antlers and a recto spinule cartilage, now that you mention it." whispers Lance and Starfire muffled a lot of laughter. Raven takes note on how Lance knew about Tamarian animals… which is also noted by Robin.

"Now where is Silkie?" says Starfire looking around the floor.

"**SILKIE?"** exclaims Lance in a sudden shock. He swiftly rises from the floor.

"Ah! You've seen him in the future have you?" smiles Raven.

"We've met!" gulps Lance.

"He is not dangerous in the future is he?" says Starfire concerned.

"No. He's just a bit overfriendly sometimes!" says Lance nervously. Silkie bounds in. "Argh it's him!" and he sticks to the ceiling. Silkie eyes the strange boy with confusion.

"It is okay friend Lance. He does not bite." and she holds the grub up. Silkie does his gummy, few toothed smile.

"I know that too… but…" he stammers, forcing a smile.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little grub like him are you?" says Robin smiling.

"I am not. It is just that I am…"

"Afraid? Cowardly?"

"I am not either!" says Lance determined to prove otherwise and he floats to the floor. Silkie gives him a big lick on the face and he almost faints. Chroma keeps him up.

_You are entomophobic; afflicted with the morbid fear of insects. There is major concern…_

"I sense some horrible scarring." says Raven, able to read some thoughts in the shock.

"Just a little incident!" says Lance, wiping his face off. He shudders a little and pats Silkie friendly on the head. Silkie smiles joyfully and Lancer draws his hand back fast.

"Maybe it is best that we limit your contact." says Starfire and she gives Silkie the bowl of food which he gulps down easily. "Maybe you are allergic to worms?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Raven.

"No. It is okay. I will get over the fear… eventually. I know Silkie is very safe and peaceful. It is just that I have had a… unfortunate experience." and he shivers.

"Well don't let a little thing like fear get in the way of dinner!" says Cyborg smiling. "Now let's dig in!"

…

The dinner in front of the television was different. Robin sat by himself in the dark corner while Lance sat next to Starfire and Raven (Whom he was more familiar with in life) to which Robin read in the totally wrong way. Beastboy sat next to Raven in order to tell jokes with better audio. Cyborg sat behind the sofa in order to scan Lance's armour for its tech. In short, attention was given to Lance and not Robin.

Robin sat in his foul mood. But he ate the dinner Lance fixed anyway.

"Channel 5 is a lot better in the future." says Lance as he watches the news. "It has…"

"**Lance!"** booms Raven.

"But you… oh yeah… sorry." he says as he feels a headache pang from Raven. He takes a bit of chicken and chews a bit in thinking.

"You did a very good job on this food!" says Starfire with a mouth full. She blasts the food with a starbolt. "I just like my meat well done!" she says, trying not to offend Lance.

"That is fine. I do too!" says Lance and he does likewise with his white starbolt.

Everyone stares…

Aside from realising that he had developed the bad habit from his mother, Lance got a lot of brain knocking from Raven and a lot of advice from Chroma from his actions.

_Action has been deemed inappropriate. Please desist and keep body actions at a minimal._

"Uh. Sorry! My bad!" he says, feeling awkward again.

"That is so cool!" says Beastboy. "You can play video games, cook, fly AND blast fire from your hands! Wow! Like wowsers and stuff!"

"Come on Rob! He definitely deserves the communicator now!" says Cyborg.

"Maybe." admits Robin. "So I did underestimate his power. But that still doesn't prove he is on friendly terms with us." he says still mistrusting Lance, and now even fearing him a little. "That looked remarkably like a…"

"A starbolt!" says Starfire, suddenly looking over the kid. "Are you a Tamarian? You are unlike any person from my home planet I have seen before!"

_We decline to answer. Such information can be damaging to the time space continuum. We shall now retire_

"You'd better go Lance." says Raven. Lance nods and says goodnight before walking to his room. When he is out of earshot, the Titans begin talking.

"I have to say I disapprove of your actions friend Robin." says Starfire. "Lance seems like a very trustworthy, friendly and kind person."

"'_Seems'_ though Star." says Robin, sticking to his view. "We don't know for sure. And with that watch in the way, I don't think we will ever get an answer."

"Chroma is right Robin." says Raven. "Seeking too much information about the future may play out to be perilous."

"I'm just wondering how the heck Chroma is able to balance out the time barriers without destroying the universe!" exclaims Cyborg. "It must be really dangerous!"

"That gives me all the more reason to worry about that guy." says Robin. "What is his mission I would like to find out? And why risk such a meddling with time? Is it really that important? And why send him?"

"You seemed to trust him in the future." points out Beastboy.

Robin stirs his food. "Seemed." says Robin.

…

"Good morning." comes the voice of his mother. "How are you feeling today?"

"Mom, I had the weirdest dream," mumbles Lancer, still drowsy. "I dreamt that I was being attacked by these security robots on a school excursion, then I travelled into the past with some weird program and then I met with…" he pauses and looks around himself. Hey! This wasn't his home at the Tamarian embassy, this was Titan tower, and this wasn't his mother… or at least… not yet.

_Please do not relay your dreams again master Lancer. They are proving to be hazardous._

"I am sorry for intruding." says Starfire, sitting next to the bed. "But the question has been upon my mind as of lately. Are you Tamarian of some sort? Or are you superhuman?"

"Chroma?" asks Lancer.

_My opinion is; to state your mission._

"My mission?" says Lance confused. He scratches his purple hair. "Hey! Didn't I change back before going to sleep?" he says, observing he is again in costume.

_I found it necessary to reactivate your suit in order to protect your identity. It has proven beneficial. _

"So what is your task friend Lancer?" asks Starfire. "It would put much worry off friend Robin if you told us. It is partially the reason of why I have to talk. He gets very… worried when he is not completely in knowledge. I am concerned…"

_His mission is to tell you about your child._

Lancer almost chokes.

"M… my child?" says Starfire, and a smile stretches her face and her eyes get all glittery. Yep! She was mom. She goes into hysterical joy. "I have a child in the future? Happiness! Is that true? That is very nice feeling! Who is the father? Oh! I hope it is…"

_Such information is classified. We may only offer advice, no names can be given. You must also remain the only one to know of this. Any more personnel would prove fatal to the mission._

"Oh! Please tell me as much as you can about my offspring friend Lancer!" says Starfire ecstatically, too curious and happy to think about the problems of the space time continuum. "Did you really travelled through time just to tell me of my child, oh I hope they or she or him is or are in trouble?"

"Um… What should I say?" says Lancer rubbing his cranium, still not sure if this was good idea for him to be talking about himself to her without actually revealing it was himself that he was talking about or to him (His dad) either, for he might not be able to rely on her or her or him or him or himself to keep himself a secret from them.

Confusing really.

_I shall help as I can…_

…

"Right! For five bucks you can 'join' my gang. But don't you get in my way weirdo!" warns Girl Moth, otherwise known as the notorious Kitten (See 'Tales of Gotham and Jump City'). Since her last defeat, she had planned a little attack that might achieve one of the greatest robberies of all time! Right under the Titan's noses! "You will bump into them in this alleyway. I don't want any muck ups right?" she says, putting on her moth helmet (A similar design to her father's)

A great plan, however, a brat had got wind of her scheme, and demanded to be in on it for his own personal reasons. She decided to make the most of the accident and she earned an easy five bucks. This Fresco guy seemed determined to give the Titans a hard time as well…

…

"Didn't sleep?" says Raven, observing Robin's messed hair and saggy eyes.

"Nope!" he says.

"Still stressing about that guy?"

"Nope!"

"Are you lying?"

"Nope!"

"Is that coffee on your lap?"

"Yep!"

"Hurts eh!"

"Oooh yeah!" he grimaces.

"So what's up with him today?" she says to Cyborg and Beastboy, having breakfast in separate corners (Beastboy having a tofu cake and Cyborg having good old bacon and eggs).

"He spent all night trying to find a face match to Lance… but he couldn't." says Beastboy with stuffed cheeks. He begins to choke.

"Starfire seems to have left somewhere without telling our 'courageous' leader. He's a bit upset." says Cyborg.

"And where's Lance? Still in his room?" says Raven, helping Beastboy to swallow the mouthful by whacking him on the head with a newspaper, as usual.

"Hasn't budged." says Robin, who looks at his communicator. A large fuzzy blur appears where Lancer's communicator should be on the map. "That Chroma thing is starting to bug me!"

"I think its amazing how something so small can distort our tracking devices." says Cyborg, scooping down the rest of his food. "Man! I hope I get to analyse it later!"

"Maybe I'll let you…" says Robin pondering.

"Want me to disable the jamming sequence?" says Cyborg raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to find out this guy wants, whether he has good or bad intentions."

"Hmmm. Might be difficult, she is a far more advanced tech." he says, leaning on his chair. "But I'll give it a shot… If Lancer is willing to part with her for a while?"

"He will."

"No he won't." says Raven, glaring down Cyborg to a corner. "Time is something that SHOULDN'T be messed around with. The little we know and the sooner he gets back, the better!"

"Aww! And I wanted to know the cheats for the upcoming games!" moans Beastboy. Raven glares him.

"Still, I think we should have SOME background on our _great _'guest'" sulks Robin.

"Sorry Rob. Too dangerous, and you know it!"

"More dangerous than if Lancer is messing with time himself?"

"I don't think he means evil…"

"You can't even tell!" says Robin angrily. "He blocked you like a wall. Who made you leader anyway?"

"Take a look at you!" says Raven, controlling some fury. "You're jealous of the guy! It's pouring out your ears! Clearly your emotions are controlling your judgement!"

"She's right you know Rob. You really are acting way over cautious!" says Cyborg. "I won't examine Chroma if it means disrupting time. Only in an emergency or really great need."

"Yeah, I think something's are meant to be the way they are." agrees Beastboy, still trying to remember the scene. (The Joker Chapter 8)

"…" Robin tries to start, but he knows inside that they are right. He denies it anyway. Having his friends bunch up against him for a complete stranger like that wasn't something he was used to, nor did he enjoy that much. "I'll be in the garage!" he says and goes down the elevator.

"Go after him!" says Raven, rolling her eyes.

"And try and talk some sense into the grouch?" moans Cyborg, belching. "Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Good answer!" and Cyborg heads down to the garage.

"I wonder what it must be like to travel through time?" dreams Beastboy, imagining him rescuing Terra, or preventing WW2. He then imagines himself battling Hitler one-on-one, until the dictator starts to strangle him and he realises he is choking on tofu again. "Ack! Help! Fascist Tofu!"

"I don't even want to know!" groans Raven and she helps BB to the bathroom, as usual.

…

Robin wiped some dust off his R-cycle and sighed. His world went crazy sometimes…

"Not interrupting anything am I?" says Cyborg heading in.

"Not really…" says Robin, trying to get hold of his jealousy. "Sorry about that stuff earlier."

"No prob' Rob!" laughs Cyborg. "We know you only mean the best. Raven will get over it!"

Robin forces a smile and then he frowns again. "Do you really think Lancer is safe?"

Cyborg shrugs. "If the guy has the power to travel through time, why bother fighting us in our prime when he could attack us in a weaker time?"

"I suppose so…" says Robin still doubtful.

"Come on Rob! What's the worst he could do?"

"That's what worries me…"

The alarm goes off…

…

"Wow! The REAL Titan alarm signal!" says Lance as he and Starfire heading to the main room. Starfire is still bemused by the information on the future and is happily twirling in mid air.

"(Tamarean) **Thankyou very much for your advice friend Lancer. I will not fail to raise my child in the order you instructed**! "

" **That is fine m… Starfire. Just do not mention it to d… Robin or the others**. "

" **Rest assured I shall not.** " she smiles. " **Um… Does my child set the carpet on fire before or after flying into the President's helicopter and causing a national alarm?** "

" **The carpet was in the helicopter…** "

_Silence is recommended. Approaching members in 2.3 seconds…_

In 2.3 seconds, Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg and Robin appear on the scene with their gear ready. Raven looks as though she is going to strangle Lance, Beastboy and Cyborg are ready to rumble and Robin is less than happy.

"Where did you go Star?" he says, trying to avoid looking to Lance.

"No where in particular friend Robin!" she says smiling as happily as ever. This seems to satisfy BB and Cyborg, but Raven was still glaring and Robin still looking like he sat on a porcupine. There is a brief standoff…

"Um… are we going to like get going or something?" says Beastboy, rather confused.

"Careful there BB! Laser crossfire!" says Cyborg, holding him back as he imagines the beams of hate being focused on Lance by Raven and Robin, while Starfire still smiles stupidly.

"Right…" says Robin finally. "Let's get going then…"

"Not you Lance." says Raven. Lance sighs in disappointment, Raven's word was always the final word in past and future circumstances.

"Hey! Why not?" asks Cyborg, confused. "I bet he can really pack a punch!"

"True friend Raven. I think his advice is invaluable!" says Starfire, also wanting to see Lancer in full potential.

"No way!" says Raven steadfast. "I already told you; TIME TRAVEL IS FOR IDIOTS!"

"Oh come on Rae!" laughs Beastboy. "I think Time travelling sounds fun!"

Raven gives him a flat look "As I said…"

"I think raven is right." says Robin with arms crossed. "But I don't think it's a good idea to let you roam free around here… who wants to stay back with Lance?"

"ME." go the others simultaneously.

Robin bashes his head on the wall.


End file.
